The Cat's New Meow
by AllThatGlittersIsEmu
Summary: A day just like any other, until Kyo has a 'pleasant' visit from Akito. One can only wonder what he's up to. This summary will change later, sucks I know, but I don't have much planned out for now.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Peoplez ^;^ So, I don't even know where this came from, I was eating this strange candy and this popped into my head. I should probably stop eating such things. Oh well here's a new probably messed up story I came up with, sorry this chapter's so short. Happy reading~

* * *

><p>Like every morning, I woke up at the crack of dawn. "Good morning Kyo-kun. You look like you're in a good mood today." She gave her usual warm, goofy smile. "Eh, I guess." I replied pouring a glass of milk. "That's good. Are you heading out now?" I nod before leaving. To the mountain clearing that my master always took me to when I was younger. I can still picture him standing here with me, training with me. With his encouragement and wise eyes looking down upon me, I will become better than that damn rat. The mere thought of it roused my competitive spirit, I can taste the victory.<p>

"Good morning, Honda-san." I say as I stagger into the kitchen. The sunlight shining through the window blinded me. I barely slept last night as Ayame stayed over. My eyes burn and head is pounding, such a nice way to start out the day. "Good morning Yuki-kun, have a hard time waking up?" She asked tilting her head to the side. "Yes, thanks to that damn snake." I groaned. "Ah, Honda-san where is that stupid cat? He's unusually quiet today." I asked, sipping the freshly brewed tea Honda-san sat in front of me. "He went out; he didn't say where he was going though. Is something wrong?" I shook my head. "It's nothing, just curious; he's normally making a scene by now."

I took a break, leaning against a large sakura tree; I really lost track of time. As I drank the last of my water the startling sound of a snapping branch caught my attention. The presence was definitely that of a human, the scent was familiar too. "Why hello, Kyo, its beautiful today, don't you agree?" Akito appeared out of the lush forest surrounding the clearing. Why the hell is he here? It's rare for him to leave the main house, but even stranger, what's he doin' in a place like this? "I'm just out for a little stroll." He grinned as if he could read my thoughts, although my trembling didn't hide my anxiety. "So, Kyo" The mere sound of his voice was enough for me to jump out of my skin. "How are things at Shigure's?" He inched closer. "Why the hell are you askin' me? You're always with that damn mutt, ask him." He smirked "Heh, but that's irrelevant." Irrelevant? What the hell is he talkin' about? "Anyway, Kyo, You're coming with me."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi people ^;^ I know it's been like forever since I last updated but I got really lazy -.- but don't worry, my break wasn't all in vain. I actually took off a bit to improve my writing skills, so hopefully I'm getting better at this, and if you have any helpful criticism (other than to update more regularly, I'm working on that T.T) please throw it my way. Happy Reading~ ^;^

* * *

><p>"Say what now?" My eyes nearly popped out of my head. Why in the world would he want me to go with him?<p>

"You pathetic creature, you don't get it do you?' He smirked and caressed my face. Surely he wasn't going o lock me away? No, I still have time left, that can't be it! My heart started racing when I looked at him. His gaze seemed to severe my soul from my body; I swear that he is the devil himself.

"What do ya want?" I took a step back; making sure to keep my guard up.

"Don't be that way; I only wanted to visit you." He made an odd gesture with his hands. "I'll give you the choice to come with me then."

There has to be a catch to this, ain't no way in hell this could turn out in my favor. I eyed his suspiciously as he tucked his hands into his pockets; he's watching my every move.

"Well? What will it be Kyo? Hurry up, your wasting my time." I took a deep breath "I ain't going anywhere with you" I crossed my fingers hoping that he wouldn't kill me. He raised an eyebrow at this "Alright then." I felt a great amount of relief as if the world has been lifted off my shoulders. With my luck, this feeling would probably be short lived. "Well then, take this." He put a small ball into my hand and disappeared. What the hell is this for? I squeezed the jelly like ball in my hand, only to find out it was a set up. The ball exploded in my hand, releasing some type of gas that filled the air and red liquid oozing from it covered my hand. All I could do is cough as the fumes filled my lungs, making the burn worse with every breath. My eyes were on fire, and I could feel a rash forming on my hand. I have to make it back to the house! Blinded, I tried my best to make it back home by feeling my way through the forest. The effects were only getting worse.

"OH YUKI~! My brother, I have a surprise for you!" The sound of his annoyingly giddy shouting shook the house and probably broke the sound barrier.

"I don't want it." I sighed.

"I know how much…" He kept rambling on. He really likes the sound of his voice, doesn't he? At least I'm able to block him out.

"…I know we're not the closest siblings but I was hoping that you could help me out." He giggled making odd and overly dramatic hand motions.

"Sure, I guess" I mumbled in an attempt to get him to shut up.

"How wonderful! Tohru! Yuki has agreed to help care for the baby!"

"Wait, what?!" I asked, choking on my saliva. "What baby?!"

"Yuki that's wonderful! To see you two getting along like this makes me so happy! I'm going to tell Shigure!" Honda-san pranced up the stairs to find Shigure, of course she ran into a few walls in the process, but she made it up eventually.

"Oh dear Yuki, you really need to pay attention more. You should give me all of your attention during my pregnancy." He sighed. I feel sorry for this unborn child, He'll probably kill it within a week. Kyo's lucky he doesn't have to deal with Ayame's antics right now. Now that I think about it, Kyo has been gone much longer than usual. Oh well, I'm sure he's fine.

"Dammit!" I fell to the ground vomiting. What the hell did he do to me? I can barely breathe, blinded, and it feels as though someone's squeezing my heart. Luckily I'm able to use my sense of smell; the only thing that hasn't been affected. After all, the only thing I can hear at the moment is me wheezing and gasping for air. I don't think I made it very far, a few minutes later I hit the ground, or at least I think so. It was cold and hard, probably just a tree branch. My body has given up on me. The only things I can do are stay still and struggle to breathe and keep consciousness, neither of which I could continue. I took one last gasp for air before everything went black.

I heard an ear-piercing scream come from outside. "Honda-san?" I quickly ran in the direction of her screams. "Honda-san, what's wrong?" She looked as if she's seen a ghost. "Th-there's…Outs-side…." She stuttered.


End file.
